Our Story
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah persahabatan Kyungsoo, anak pejabat setempat, dan Jongin, seorang anggota sirkus / KaiSoo Fanfiction / Warn!AU,TYPO(S)


Title: Our Story

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Genre: Friendship (aja)

Rated: K

Warning!Typo(s), cerita sulit dimengerti, ABsurd, AU

Don't Like? Read First:3

Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't:)

oOo

London, 1970

"Eomma! Kyungie bica cepelti ini!" seorang wanita berumur 30-an tertawa melihat anak lelaki satu-satunya yang berumur 3 tahun itu. Anaknya itu kini tengah menumpukan tangannya di tanah sementara kakinya berusaha ia naikkan seperti sedang ingin melakukan _handstand._

"Aigo, anak Eomma memang pintar," ujarnya sambil tertawa pada anaknya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia dan Kyungsoo, anaknya, mendengar suara gaduh dari kejauhan. Suara tersebut sontak membuat Kyungsoo berlari ketakutan mencari perlindungan Eomma-nya.

"Huwaaa! Eomma, itu apa? Kyungie takut," kata Kyungsoo sambil memeluk kaki Eomma-nya.

"Ah, itu sirkus, sayang," jelasnya. Ia menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju pagar rumah mereka yang setinggi lehernya.

"Cilkuth?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan aksen cadelnya. Ia menatap bingung ke arah kejauhan. Ia mulai bisa melihat iring-iringan karavan sirkus yang ditarik menggunakan kuda.

Kyungsoo berteriak senang melihat kuda-kuda dari jauh. Ada juga seekor gajah yang menarik sebuah karavan yang lebih besar dari yang lain.

"Wah! Gajah! Eomma ada gajah!" teriak Kyungsoo kegirangan. Ia menggenggam teralis pagar rumahnya sambil melongokkan kepalanya. Saat gajah tersebut lewat di depannya, ia menatapnya dengan kagum. Eomma-nya pun tertawa mendengar teriakan anaknya.

Terlihat beberapa orang menempelkan selebaran sirkus tersebut di pohon dan tiang listrik. Ada juga yang membagikannya langsung pada orang-orang yang lewat dan yang sedang ada di pekarangan rumahnya, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Eomma-nya.

"Hai!" teriak seorang anak lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kyungsoo sembari melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, yang kaget disapa dengan tiba-tiba oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal, pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Eomma-nya.

"Maaf, ya, Kyungsoo memang pemalu," ujar Eomma Kyungsoo sambil menatap anak kecil tersebut. "Kyungie, ayo sapa dia."

Kyungsoo mengintip sedikit pada anak tersebut. Eomma-nya pun menggendongnya keluar pagar lalu menurunkan dirinya.

"Hai, Kyungie! Namamu lucu cekali! Aku Jongin!" kata anak tersebut sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang dekil pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun hanya memandang tangan Jongin sambil meremas pakaian Eomma-nya.

"Ayo, Kyungsoo, dia teman baru," bujuknya pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Kyungsoo pun perlahan meraih tangan Jongin.

"Wah! Tangan Kyungie belcih!" seru Jongin sambil menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangannya. Terlihat sangat kontras dimana tangannya yang dekil dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang putih terawat.

"Kyungie celing cuci tangan," balas Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cuci tangan?" tanya Jongin. Nampaknya, dia belum pernah diajarkan hal-hal kebersihan seperti itu. Kyungsoo pun melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan mengangguk.

"Cuci tangan. Cuci tangan pake cabun dan ail," balas Kyungsoo malu-malu. Ia meremas kedua tangannya sendiri saat ia menyadari Jongin terus menerus menatap tangannya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Jongin, kamu keturunan Korea, ya? Seperti Kyungie," tanya Eomma Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan oleh Jongin.

"Jongin tidak tahu Korea. Tapi Jongin punya dua kakak!" jawabnya tidak nyambung sambil menunjuk seorang remaja dewasa berwajah ramah yang sedang mengusili seorang anggota sirkus lainnya.

"Jongin-ah!" teriak seorang wanita lain, yang sepertinya kakak Jongin yang lain, pada Jongin sambil menggerakkan tangannya memanggil Jongin.

"Ah! Kyungie, Jongin pelgi ya? Nanti Kyungie datang ke cilkuth, kan?" tanya Jongin. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan berharap.

Kyungsoo menatap Eomma-nya yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Melihat persetujuan, ia pun mengangguk dengan semangat pada Jongin.

"Yay! Jongin janji nanti Jongin cuci tangan dulu cebelum ketemu Kyungie!" kata Jongin sambil bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. Ia pun berlari menuju karavannya setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menatap kepergian Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan pada Jongin hingga akhirnya Jongin pun menghilang di tikungan.

Ia pun diajak oleh Ibu-nya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

-TBC/END?-

Risa's Cuap Cuap:

Annyeong chingudeul~

Risa kembali! Dengan ff baru (padahal yang kemaren kemaren belom selesai-oo-)

Mianhae yaaaaa Risa bukannya apdet Lucky Fanboy malah ini- alesannya satu siihhh... kan Risa bilang kalo Lucky Fanboy bakal jadi rated M'-' dan Risa udah bikin NC nya... daaaannnnn karema sekarang bulan puasa, jadi NC nya ntar aja dipostnya, okeokeee? (A la dijahyellow)

Nah ini ff inspirasinya dari Lima Sekawan alias The Famous Five. Itu novel anak anak lama. Tapi keche badhai sukaaa banget hehe. Nge gambarin betapa kepo dan keras kepalanya anak anak remaja'-')v

(huweeeeeeee botol minum EXO Risa pecaaahhhh ToT)

Sekali lagi, maaaffff banget soalnya bukannya apdet chap baru malah bikin ff baru:v yasutralah:v

 _Last, Read and Review please^^_


End file.
